


On The Snow

by metalkicker



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalkicker/pseuds/metalkicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toushirou isn't exactly sure how to handle women. Even so, Momo insisted he ask Karin out so here he is, trying to judge if his hands are too clammy to even ask her if she wants to hold hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my dear friend Kogi! I hope your days are filled with sunshine from here on out! (also im so sorry but hitsugaya is a nerd)

Maybe he shouldn't stress so much about dates or girls or his college entrance exam but he does. Well, he's stressing about one girl and one date in particular, he's certain he has the exam in the bag. The date he's currently one with the girl of his actual dreams.

Karin Kurosaki is the cutest girl in his year. She's the captain of the soccer team and always manages to do well in her studies, too. Toushirou doesn't mind if she tends to scowl or that she's easily three inches taller than him. She's beautiful and he's lucky to have a date with her. Thanks to Momo, anyways.

Nearly perfect Momo, his adopted sister, who also is Karin's best friend, managed to put in a good word before he asked Karin out. It does pay to have friends in high places.

But the date. He's stressing. He honestly thinks about going to call Momo from the bathroom. Karin hasn't noticed, or at least let on that she knows how incredibly stressed he is. She's just sipping her milkshake without a care in the world. He does like the fact that she's drinking a milkshake on a cold, late fall day like today though. She really is cute.

"Toushirou, are you going to tell me the rest of your story?" Her voice snapped him back to reality, away from his head and his stress for a moment, "or are you just going to keep staring at me?"

"Er," Toushirou felt the all too familiar burn of a flush on his face and down the back of his neck, "it's nothing special, the end, I fell out of the tree with the wasps nest and both Momo and I had to book it to the lake."

Imagining the scene in her head, Karin laughs. Toushirou is shocked by how beautiful her laugh and her smile are, despite having seen them many times before. 

He's in a daze as he pays for their meal and still when they head outside. He doesn't realise it a first, but a light snow is falling, sticking to Karin's hair. It's beautiful. _She's_ beautiful. 

"This is my favorite time of year." He blurts, hoping the cold is a valid excuse for how red his face must be.

"Really? I like summer, but..." Karin hums, looking up at the sky, "winter isn't bad. Yuzu and my dad love Christmas."

"Everything seems so slow and quiet in the winter." He can't tell if this is the right time. Women are so hard to figure out, even though Karin is such a tomboy. Should he ask her to hold hands on the way back home? Or are his hands too clammy? Will she be grossed out?

A nudge at his clenched fist brings him back to the here and now. Karin is looking at him expectantly.

"Quit looking at our date like it's a test and hold my hand, will you?" She scolds, although a smile is forming on her lips.

It's like a wave, the way the relief washes over him. He takes her hand and immediately feels butterflies in his chest. Toushirou likes the way the snow has settled on her hair, her eyelashes, he likes the way she smiles at him. He's in way too deep. 

"Your hands are seriously clammy, though.."


End file.
